This disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device capable of detecting if any deformation occurs on a device using infrared light.
Currently, display screen sizes of smart electronic devices such as cell phones or tablets keep increasing. However, display screens with larger sizes are more easily damaged. For example, the screen of an electronic device can be accidentally crushed when being carried or used by the user, and user experience will be greatly degraded if deformation or damages are introduced to the screen.